Find Me
by Cerulean Leader
Summary: Written in the POV of Percival. After the events of SatBK, Sonic has to decide whether to stay and become king or leave, until he finally realizes that he needs a certain purple cat back in his life… One-shot, Sonaze


**Find Me – by Cerulean Leader**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog in any way, shape or form. **

**Summary: After the events of SatBK, Sonic has to decide whether to stay and become king or leave, until he finally realizes that he needs a certain purple cat back in his life…**

* * *

><p><em>Pervcival's POV:<em>

"Caliburn, you can't be serious!" I heard Lancelot said, stepping forward as he eyed the sword with narrowed eyes. "Sir Sonic, do you wish to take upon the duties as king of Camelot?"

I gazed on, holding onto my helmet as I heard the cerulean blue creature before me shaking his head as he waved one hand in front of him around frantically; the other was still gripping Caliburn.

"No thanks! I have to get back to my own world!" Sonic answered, putting his sword down.

"I don't understand as to why you would not take the crown." Gawain said, his blades dropped in shock. "Excalibur chose you, Sir Sonic. You must take it."

"I have my own stuff to do in my own world; I've got…"

He paused for a moment, glancing at me with his emerald green eyes piercing mine, his flashing before turning back to face the others. "I've got someone I need to find."

I looked at him with confusion. Why had he stared at me like that?

"Then we shall find a way to get you home." I put in, looking over at Lancelot and Gawain. My two comrades eyes widened in shock. Caliburn took Sonic's request into account, looking down.

"Percival is right."

"But Caliburn…"

"No buts!" I stepped in, my golden eyes glaring at the two. "I know we need a ruler but Sir Sonic does not feel he is right for the job."

I could feel his eyes on me again. I looked behind me at the blue hedgehog. "He needs to get home."

Caliburn hopped out of Sonic's grip and turned to face Merlina who had been quiet the whole time, just listening to the conversation with her red strands hiding her porcelain face. "How did you bring him here?"

She twisted the flower about in her hands. "I brought him here through a portal which I created myself. I may be able to send him home with a little twist in the incantation."

Caliburn nodded, facing Sonic. "You are a true knight, Sir Sonic. Stay well in your world and we'll bring you back if we need you."

Sonic nodded in response, looking a tad guilty about leaving. "Of course, just give me a buzz and I'll be here." He answered, giving the thumbs-up signal and a grin.

Merlina stood up, brushing of the dirt on her dress and held her hand out towards the sky, yelling to the heavens to conjure a portal while the others watched on in awe. I watched momentarily as well before looking over at the hedgehog as well who was looking at me. I tilted my head and walked over to him.

"You remind me of her." He murmured, looking into my eyes.

"Who?"

He didn't answer, but instead, grabbed my hand quickly and kissing it before stepping backwards, still looking at me.

"…to bring him back to his own world and keep him safe!" I heard Merlina yell, finishing the spell as Sonic lined himself up with the portal, gripping Caliburn. I understand that he would like to take the Sacred Sword with him.

"Goodbye, everyone!" Sonic said, before leaping into the portal. He turned and faced me as it was closing up in a swirl of blue and silver. "I'll find you, Blaze! I promise!"

The others waved and yelled their goodbyes and thanks, as the vortex finally disappeared. My eyes glanced up at the starts as I murmured my own goodbye as someone else's memories filled my mind.

"Goodbye Sonic, knight of the wind. Find me and bring me back to you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eww, well that sucked. First one-shot I've written in a while. I was watching the walkthrough of Sonic and the Black Knight game, and the ending didn't really give off if Sonic stayed or not (I'm not that big of a Sonic fan but I do like it) – and this one-shot didn't go as well as I thought it would. The idea just popped into my mind and I wrote this within a few minutes.**

**AHH. I loved the mini Sonaze moment they put in there, hehe! You don't really see much of Blaze anymore since the Sonic Rush games ended. Oh, well. Maybe they'll make a third one. :D**

**Hope you enjoyed, and please review. Critique is accepted. :)**

**Word Count: 601**

**~CL**


End file.
